ABIZ: Shadows (RWBY story part one)
by mezurashi1743
Summary: A young girl named Amethyst Rose is a time traveler looking to save all of civilization in the past, and save herself from being controlled by everybody's fear inside her. Join Amethyst, team RWBY, her team ABIZ, and team JNPR in an epic fight for the world! First fanfic, leave reviews, tips and favorite. Change to M for swearing and smut in a later chapter. Somewhat OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**To make this clear, this is my ****FIRST** **fanfic, any and all suggestions are welcome!**

**This idea just came to me out of nowhere, but I felt that it was good so, here it is!**

**-Mezurashi out!**

* * *

It was dark, cold, and quiet, I felt alone yet, still being watched. That feeling never goes away, not since the White Fang started hunting me down…

My name is Mezurashi Deztrax, and I'm not average, at all. Its hard to believe but, I'm a time traveler from about 30 years from now, all I had left was my trusty Nytefall and a photo of my parents, my task was to stop the Grimm threat with them as well as anybody that poses a major threat to Humans and Faunuas.

"What is a kid your age doing out here this late at night?" a voice breaks through my perfect silence. _What now… _I think to myself before turning around to see a man in a white suit, red hat and holding a cane, a bunch of goons standing behind him.

"Enjoying my peace and quiet, until you showed up" I reply in my slightly British accent.

"Looks like we have a badass over here" (Faintly smiles to myself at that one...) He remarks stepping back "Take him out." His goons ready their weapons.

_Only 7… easy. _I prepare my weapon into Long-sword form as they slowly approach me.

Two of the goons attack first, two quick blows and they are done. The other 5 goons attack soon after. Knowing my galave wouldn't defend me enough, i put my weapon into it's second form of a pulse-bow, I soon shoot them out. _Only the… wait, where...? _Soon, a woman, about in her say… 40's? appears. and she says "you're coming with me." I groan a bit "Fine!" She walks away and I'm left following her…

* * *

**Thank you for reading chapter 1 of the Nytefall story.**

**I honestly have no clue what I'm gonna do but if you want to give ideas for the next chapter or the story in general that would be grand. Favorite, Comment, follow!**

**-Mezurashi Out!**


	2. Chapter 2: New guy or girl (Uploaded)

Nytefall Ep. 2: New guy

AN: Sorry about the late update, I have, what I call, 'Idea problems', I have trouble with starting up ideas, but I'll try posting when I can so, enjoy...

"This is odd..." the lady states after we get to this place, I've never seen it though... Odd... I think to myself before a door opens and I can sense that there is someone else here.

"Hello sir..." He starts

"Correction, I am a girl..." Shadows form around me before my cloak is removed, showing that I have long, light-grey hair with purple ends flowing over my right shoulder and piercing amethyst eyes. "... I use my cloak to hide myself, my other form stands out less..." I finish and the man looks at me for a second before continuing "my apologies ma'am, but may I ask..." he focuses in on me, "...who are you and what kind of weapon fires arrows out of thin air?"

I look back at him before speaking "Amethyst Rose, but most people only call me Amy."

He looks at his scroll before continuing. "May I ask something?" I nod. "Would you by chance, be related to, Ruby Rose?" I nod again before stating. "But she knows nothing of me, we were separated at birth."

"Okay, may I ask if you are training to become a huntress?" I nod and he continues "Would you like to join my school?" I smile and nod energetically "I guess I could let you in late..." He holds his hand out "My name is Professor Ozpin of beacon academy." I shake his hand.

The Next Day…

I look around the shuttle quietly… mostly because I'm the only one there. Then it hits me

Professor Ozpin?

Wait…

Im going to beacon!

I squeal a bit at the fact, knowing that I get to go to beacon. Beacon is the biggest battle school for hunters and huntresses.

Same Time: Beacon landing dock

Weiss' POV

"This is awesome! I've always wanted a real sister!" Ruby squeals energeticly while team RWBY follows behind as they walk to the landing where Ruby's 'sister' is about to land.

"Hey! I'm your sister too!" Yang remarks.

"You two have different mothers, this girl has both the same parents" reminds Blake.

"But I've known her her whole life, she left at birth."

"Wasn't her desision to leave Ruby."

"I guess you're right..."

"Will you two stop arguing?" Complains Wiess as she wants nothing to do with this girl, not wanting another Ruby in her life. Then again, she could be nice like Ruby too... Short, a good fighter too... Wait, what? Wiess mentally slaps herself for going off like that before she stops. On the landing is a girl, much taller than Ruby, but has light grey hair, like a nice fog in the morning. And the purple tips, I guess that runs in the family remarks Wiess. Her eyes catch her though, thier purple with a slight glow.

Her physical stature is average, tall, but with a nice muscle tone to back it up. She looks kind of pale, but has a slight tan-ish colour, like it wasn't done on purpose but was done by outside work.

She wears camo jeans and a black tank top followed by combat boots and a weapon pouch holding a... Galave?

"Umm, hello?" An Aulstralian accent asked.

I snap out of my trance to notice that she is standing right there and I can smell... violets?

"What" I ask dumbly

"I said hello" She replys. "My name is Amethyst Rose, and you are?"

I stand straight "My name is Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee dust company." I state proudly.

She bows slightly "It is an honour to meet you."

I find myself blushing slightly before replying and I tell her, "I have to go study, it was nice meeting you, I hope to see you again soon." And I turn to leave, not wanting to hear that voice again... for now...

Welp, I'm free all weekend so, expect another chapter (or two?). I was planning a White Rose with an OCXBlake but, change of heart.

Until next time

-MEZURASHI OUT BABY!


	3. Chapter 3, Boring, non-eventful stuff

**Nytefall CH: 3** **Ok, kind of a new thing here but, I'm gonna give you an insight to what (may) happen in the (near) future. All that aside, I am getting out some OCs that are, in some way, have things in common with the RWBY characters. Also, I'm doing infrequent updates on this, but, since school hasn't gotten complicated, I'm writing more frequently. So, onward to the chapter.**

* * *

"How is she holding up?" asks the first scientist.

"She has been showing signs of enhanced anger but as far as breakouts, only one has happened, and that was during a fight with Roman Torchwick and some goons." Reports the second.

"And?"

"Seven people were knocked out."

"Knocked out? I thought his thing was to kill people?"

"He didn't see much of a threat, so he didn't kill them."

That confused the head scientist. Mezurashi killed 57 guards and ten scientists when he tried to break out, what was the difference?

"Do you think it's because of Amethyst?" Questions the second.

"Most likely."

* * *

**Beacon Academy.** **Amethyst's POV**

"So wait, you fought Roman?" Asks Blake.

"No, I fought some of his goons, he escaped" replies Amethyst.

"Oh…" Blake sighs, not liking the fact that Roman was still around.

"We're here" Ruby explains "Next to us too!"

Just then a girl with orange hair stops "Hi guys!" she waves.

"Hi Nora." team RWBY (Except Weiss, she walked off to go study.) replies.

"Who is the new girl?" Ruby is the first to answer. "This is my long lost sister Amethyst"

Amethyst waves a bit "oi."

"Guessing from around Ucano?"

"You guessed correctly."

"How's it like there?"

"Rednecks, grimm, cows, that stuff. It's interesting"

"Ok, well, I gotta go, I guess I'll see you around?" she replies.

"I guess" I answer before turning back to everybody "so, um, how do I get in?" I ask. Ruby holds up her scroll before saying "Use your scroll"

* * *

I put my weapon down before collapsing on the bed wit a comfortable sigh. _Enjoying the bed? _Mez asks inside my head. "It's comfortable, I like it." _You trust this team RWBY?_ "In all honesty, I can't yet." _You do realize why you should?_

"Because both the voice inside my head and the scientists keep on pestering about this 'war'?"

_Correct, we need to be ready by then to fight Lord Grimm and become the new keeper of darkness._

"But what if I become like him? My darkness had to create another form to control it."

_And that is why you won't become like him, I will be there to keep you under control._

"I guess. I mean, I need to train up, grimm will be very strong." I hear a faint sigh in my head before he replies

_Yes, but you will have friends, he will only have the monsters he created, he is strong, but teamwork will be our best bet. Now then, I think you should be getting some sleep, you have battle class with team RWBY tomorrow._

"Yea, good night." I reply before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Welp, don't mind what I did for the whole "Mezurashi and Amethyst talking to each other part…" but yea, my writing is strange, I know, whenever there is a conversation between two people, I don't usually write the same, it usually flips in that part. Anyway, battles tomorrow! Like, review, favorite, all dat good stuff.**

**-Mez out.**


	4. Chapter 4: Battle day, kinda

**CH4**

**Chapter 4: Battle day**

**Heyo, I literally just finished typing Ch 3, but, today is a good day for battles! I'm gonna wait till the end for the eventful, Informative stuff.**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of something falling in the other room and found out that mez was being quiet.

All I heard was yelling, followed by closing of doors before knocking on my door was heard. "What?" is the only thing I want to say but, there probably will be more talking.

"Can I come in?" Ruby replies.

I get up slowly before opening the door "yea, fine, ok."

Ruby walks in and shuts the door. "Thanks, Weiss is going to kill me though."

I raise an eyebrow before asking "and why is that?"

"I pushed her out of bed"

"Really?"

"She wouldn't get up."

"Could have asked me to help, I know how to wake people up."

"How?"

"Air horn."

* * *

After putting my trench coat on we went to breakfast, once we got there we got food and sat down before I started eating.

"So."

"Hm?"

"Why were we separated? And by who?"

"Atlas government needed viable test subjects for genetic manipulation, I had results that fit those expectations."

"That's mean"

"I have an exoskeleton of dust-infused steel that fits into a special robot."

"Still…"

"The only thing I lost was a real childhood, that is only a small fragment of my life, I honestly don't…" a large bang fills the area before I turn to see yang.

"...Won't that break the doors?"

"It has before."

"Ah."

After a minute or so Blake, Yang, Weiss, Nora and three others join us. The first one to speak was a blond guy in armor "Who is this?" he asks before Ruby answers "My sister Amethyst." Next one to speak was a guy wearing green. "Sister? Well, I guess we should introduce ourselves, I'm Ren, the blond is Jaune, she is Pyrrha and she is…" I notice Nora so I reply "Nora, we met yesterday." and he nods, "So that is our team, you in a team yet?" I shake my head "Not yet, nor do I want one, I have… people problems…"

Before anybody else can talk the bell goes off and I jump to my feet. "What the hell was that!?" I asked in a minor scared tone.

"The bell, It's time for battle class." Blake replies

* * *

_**Battle class**_

"Today is battle class, you will be paired up in fights to test your skills" Glynda Announces "The first battle will be Amethyst Rose VS Lie Ren"

After I get down to the ring a sound goes off signaling battle, I pull out my weapon in glaive mode and charge it. He pulls out two green guns with daggers on the bottom. Not waiting for a tactical approach I lunge forward to strike him but he dodges, he fires back at me but I lock them in time and dodge. Trying to attack I change into my pulse bow and charge explosive arrows. I continually fire on him but he dodges all of them but a stray arrow catches him and he falls back. He quickly fires back and catches me on a flurry of bullets and my aura depletes to red. Next thing I know shadows form in the arena and I black out.

* * *

When I wake up i notice i'm in a medical room with team RWBY and mostly all of team JNPR around my bed. "What… happened?" I ask.

Ruby is the first to answer. "You broke things, lots of things." I blink a bit before replying. "Oh... wait..." I look around to see that I'm in a medical room and I start to freak out because of my fear of doctors and then I feel a hard hit to the head and I black out again.

* * *

When I wake up… again, I notice that I'm laying on my bed. I slowly get up and get a better view, My weapon is nicely placed on my empty self on my bookcase that my books haven't invaded yet, a new clean pair of clothes is waiting for me in the bathroom and I see a paper on the table saying _Sorry for knocking you out yesterday, I hope this'll make up for it. And seeing how you probably don't remember, you beat Ren._

"Hmm, odd." is my only reaction to the note, not knowing who did this, or wrote this note.

I'll find out though.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the sort battle, It's a first for me to do stuff like this. Anyway, I got a review from a reviewer telling me how "perfect" my character is, well she isn't and I will get to that. Anyway, my best friend came up with a new OC and… he is pretty shocking.**

**-Mezurashi, the suspenseful procrastinator, OUT! **


	5. Chapter 5: Shadows and Grimm

**CH 5: Shadows and Grimm**

After the battle incident, Ozpin put me into a few private battle classes, probably to study mez.

So, much to his disappointment, mez never came out. They tried everything, students, teachers, professional hunters. But he would stay there, quiet even to me. But today, they said they have a task for me.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," I reply "I have to fight a giant nevermore, by myself?"

"Yes," Ozpin answers "he will be at the center, over there" he points to the old ruins and sure enough, giant nevermore.

"I hope you have the best of efforts." is all I hear before I'm launched to the center.

* * *

Flying is fun, it always is. Nothing holding you down. But I'm not flying, I'm falling, with a ton of style. And falling includes ground.

I silently land on a tree and observe the beast. But before I can, It notices me and fires feathers at me. I use my time semblance to dodge them but the next ones break my semblance and I'm thrown into a tree. Before I can get back up another feather goes for me. Not caring for my semblance, I take out my rail-bow and shoot it in half. Gaining some ground I hide behind some rocks to shield myself.

* * *

**Beacon Academy, same time**

"What!?" Ruby yells in surprise

"We had a giant nevermore attack, we sent Amethyst in to study her battle style." States Ozpin stoically. "She came in late, so we needed to know how she fights."

"But..." Weiss cuts in, "It took four of us to take a regular nevermore." Ozpin nods his head. "I guess you're right, but I have high hopes for a girl who managed to hide any personal data of her from anywhere. No government nor company has any notable data on her other than some vague news reports of a 'vigilante' called 'Digital Shadow' in Atlas, Ucano and Vale that has her looks and weapon."

Blake looks a bit shocked at this "Digital Shadow? Isn't that the person who attacked a White Fang base only to steal data?" Ozpin replies "Yes, I believe that was what caused the arresting of 20 higher members."

* * *

**Ruins, same time.**

_I'm done with this crap _is all I hear before mez breaks out and takes control. He uses the bow to rapidly string arrows while moving up to higher ground. Once he does, he jumps onto the nevermore and it starts to fly up to lose him.

_You need to cut off the head _I note, knowing how to kill a nevermore "Well then, let's do this." He grabs his grapple hook and wraps it around the neck. The nevermore tries to get free but it's too late as mez pulls and rips the head off. We switch places and blood sprays all over me. "Come on mez!"

* * *

"But, isn't digital sh..." Weiss asks before a loud thud and tremors come from outside. "What the?" Everybody asks before they walk outside to see a decapitated nevermore and Amethyst covered in blood.

"I killed it!" She cheers slightly with a raised fist. "Wha..." Is the only thing Ruby asks before Ozpin notes. "Acceptable work, I'll look over the camera footage later and grade you appropriately." Before he turns to walk off.

"Do I get cookies for this?" Amethyst asks and everybody, but ruby, face palms.

* * *

**AN: Cookies! Some more battling, also, my battle writing is new to me so, you don't like it? It might improve. Also, I need some help with making 6 people, my friend has come up with an amazing character so I need two for my team and because I want to, four more for another team.**

**I need:**

**Name**

**Age **

**Weapon name/description**

**Looks**

**Likes/Dislikes**

**Derps (weaknesses)**

**Crushes (Weiss can be included but won't happen, she's mine)**

**Backstory**

**Human or Faunas**

**So, PM me those things and I'll set them up.**

**-MEZURASHI OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6: Truth

**CH: 6, Truth.**

Amethyst looks out beyond the cliff overlooking beacon, waiting for her new teammate, Iratu Ooshima he was called.

"What are you doing out here so early?" A familiar voice asked behind me, I turn to see Blake, cup of coffee in her hands.

"Waiting for my new teammate to get here. Ozpin asked that he be greeted with his captain." I respond, the late fall's weather causing smoke to form with each word. I loved autumn and winter, the orange leaves that form on the trees to eventually wither and fall off, where the snow covers them, covering everything in a thin white sheet.

"Mind if I ask you a question" Blake asks and I nod. "Do you know the White Fang?" I freeze for a minute before sighing. "Yes, every faunas knows of them, Including myself…" I tell her, knowing that I could trust her to know who I really am. "I was assigned a freelancer contract, they were asking for a lot for a small job, I had to accept." I sighed again. "I did the job, little did I know it was a trap, set me up to kill me." I finally turn to her "and if you must know, yes, I'm a faunas and yes, I'm digital shadow."

Before blake can respond, a transport ship lands on the dock and one man walks out, wearing a… Butler suit? I walk up to him and I hold my hand out and I try to talk over the ship's noise "My name is Amethyst Rose, you must be Iratu." He nods his head and I continue "Good, I'm your team captain, and she is…" I go to turn over to bake to notice she's right behind me, like right behind me and she starts yelling, quite angrily "You!" she yells before walking up to Iratu and slapping him, hard. "Why are you here?" and I ask "You two... know each other?" and they both look at me, almost forgetting that I'm standing right there "He used to be the butler to the leader of the white fang" She tells me. A wind passes by and I shiver "I want to go inside, we all might be faunas but we don't have fur, I'm gonna freeze." After a long silence passes by before they both nod.

After an hour or so of the tour and unpacking, It finally gets to lunchtime, where Iratu will meet the… less angry part of the group.

"May I ask something?" Iratu looks at me and I nod. "Is any other people going to hit me?" and I shake my head before diving into my food. "Also" I look up at him, not expecting another question "What kind are you?" he asks, and I try my best to say "Wolf" through my eating.

After about two minutes, everybody else gets here and they all look at Iratu. "Who are you?" Jaune asks before Iratu bows, his fox ears pop up "Iratu Ooshima, Former..." he emphasises that word, wanting to make it clear "butler of the White Fang." Everybody nods their heads, clearly hearing the 'former' part of that.

"Amethyst?" Blake whispers to me.

"Y... yea?" I whisper back.

"Why do you look like somebody was shot?" She asks. I sigh slightly before I answer "I... I'm s... scared of the W... White Fang, and everybody who was or is in it, they have almost killed me, and on one occasion... I..." I shake a bit before continue "N... nevermind..."

After lunch, team RWBY and what I'm gonna call, Artifital Intelegance (Or AI, for short), head back to our own dorms. Once Iratu looks at my side of the room, he just sighs. "I'm gonna need to fix that..." I look at him. "No way in bloody hell are you going through my stuff."

"But..."

"No."

"I need to clean..."

"NO."

Iratu sighs and walks over to his side of the room. "So, what did you do before attending Beacon? I'm guessing you went to a lower school?" I shook my head. "No, I was a freelancer, I did contract work for a pay, it helps me get by, also helped me get materials for my new claymore, my old weapon broke..." I look at the smashed remains of Nightfall, hoping Nytefall II won't break as easaly. "How about you? Training on the field with White Fang?"

Iratu looks at me, "are you serious? No, with the overwhelming attacks, they gave me a weapon and told me to protect the master."

I nod my head. "Ah, that's interesting."

After about two minutes, a faint knock on the door captures our attention.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Can I come in?" Ruby asks.

"Yes." I reply.

Ruby's head pops out of the door. "Yang, Blake, team JNPR and I are heading to town, you two want to come?" She asks.

Iratu nods but I shake my head. "No, I have to do stuff" I tell her "And why is Wiess not going?"

Ruby sighs. "She's being her buzzkill self."

Iratu gets up and the leave the room with a simple goodbye.

"Ok, now, how to do this..." I ask myself, not remembering the plan.

Ruby figured out my secret a few weeks ago that I had a slight crush on Weiss. She was all up for helping her sister in return for... That... _Oh god that is going to be embarasing..._ I tell myself, remembering that Ruby wants me to dress up as... some diva singer called Hatsune Miku... Whoever she is...

I think the plan was, the team goes out for the day, and then I ask Weiss out to dinner, and tell her it's with the team, but the team drops out last-minute, and bam, Date with Weiss.

xxx

Everything was all set, Weiss had agreed to going to going, and would dress-up for it (I had planed a formal dinner, blew mostly all my money but it's gonna be worth it.) and now I stood there, in high-heel boots, a short black dress, violet in my neat hair. I almost felt like passing out of embarrassment, faintly blushing, remembering why I wear trench-coats. The reason I covered myself is because I am way overly insecure of myself, scars riddled my body. Looking over myself, I felt like I wasn't ready, Yang and Ruby had snuck back a while ago and did my hair and stuff, mostly because I usaly don't give two cares. Yang also gave me some tips, and I felt like only 15% of what she said actually cared.

"Amethyst?" A way too familiar voice asked behind me. I turned around and my breath hitched. In a long white dress, hair down, was The Weiss Schnee, I was almost forgetting to breathe. "Are you alright?" She asked me before I finally gasp for air.

"Y... yea, I... I'm fine" I ask in a soft voice, way too scared to do this.

"Ok... you said that they were already there? I got my family's choffur here to bring us down..." She tells me, overly confidant of herself. _One of the reasons I fell for her..._ I tell myself.

"So, you ready to go?" I ask, wanting to get to the actual 'date' to start.

XXX

WEISS'S VIEW

_Why am I scared?_ I ask myself, looking at the mirror. It was kinda odd when Amythest came in here and demanded I went to dinner with our teams and team JNPR. Not to mention she said to dress up.

I stood before a mirror, looking at myself with pride. It's just dinner, you love these things. She tells herself. She wasn't scared about the fact of the dinner, it was that she had to spend time alone with the one person that has lingered in her mind for weeks, in a limo, _Alone_... That word rung in her head like a bully, making fun of her, reminding her that she wasn't into guys... Yes, after all the hier dates that were full of snobs and homos, she wanted to live her own life, Winter could deal with all of that stuff.

I finally walked out into the hallway and I froze. Standing there, was that tanned girl that haunted my thoughts and dreams... She was dressed in complete black, her hair combed and braided, and she was slightly shifting in her heels, obviously nervous. Gathering all my pride, I steped forward and asked. "Amethyst?" When she turned around I was surprised, she had put some make-up on, eye-shadow and a faint blush, making herself seem out-of-place a bit. It's nice though... the others will like the effort she did for this.

After what seemed like a minute, I noticed that she wasn't breathing. "You alright?" I asked, slightly worried that I would have to put her back in her room, like when I knocked her out in the infirmary... She lets out a gasp for breath before, in a very soft voice, I hear "Y... yea, I... I'm fine."

"Ok... you said they were already there? I got our family's choffur to bring us down..." I tell her with all my confidence. And she says "So, you ready to go?" And I nod.

XXX

AN: Sorry about the late upload, I was busy, but anyway, 'Dates' next episode, which I will work on all night if I have to. Also, I still need 5 more people. I have another one that will be coming soon. Also, check out my forum for updates and stuff.

Anyways...

-MEZURASHI OUT!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Heyo guys, I'm trying to get a chapter out quickly so i don't feel that you guys are missing out… It was interesting to see that my chapter quickly gets views, had like… 20 by the morning, It was interesting. And yes, I made a new nytefall, This one is like serah's bow from Final Fantasy XIII-2.

Weiss's POV

The ride there was really silent, I was actually nervous that something was wrong… that is, something was wrong.

"What?" I ask her, kinda shocked. "They aren't coming?" And all she does is shake her head. "No, they dropped out like, ten minutes ago." I sighed slightly. "Lets go back then…" I tell her, not liking that we were blown off.

"Or…" She adds in, "We could not waste a reservation and us two have some dinner?" I turn to look at her in shock. "L.. like a d… date?" I ask her in embarrassment, slightly wanting her to to say yes.

She chuckles a bit before answering. "Don't call it that, but, in a way."

Amethyst's POV

I was shocked when Weiss said "Date." She thinks this is a date? asking myself, loving that she thinks that this is a date.

Sooner or later a waiter comes and seats us. "You had to go all out, didn't you?" She asks with too much pride. "Yea, I wanted to do something nice for everybody." I told her.

We mostly ate in silence, I mostly because I was more hungry than wanting to talk to her. And then it happened. "You set this up." She confessed, all I could do is sigh "No, I wanted to have everybody here, but I guess I can't have it all…"

After dinner it was closing around midnight. So we went back to beacon.

We were standing outside her room before she says one thing "Thanks for dinner…" Before she reaches up to kiss me ot the cheek and ran off, completely embarrassed.

Unknown place, Unknown time.

Amethyst woke up with a startle, she looked around and saw that she was in a military-grade tent.

"Mec-Captain Rose Mam!" Yang runs in wearing military fatigues. "We are ready to proceed to the White Fang stronghold Mam!"

"Understood, get into your position." I reply and she runs off. Am I? In another Universe? Because that would create another paradox... Why does this have to happen to me... I ask myself before I pass out again.

When I wake up again, I'm back in my bed. I look over and see that Iratu is already awake and dressed.

"You snore when you sleep, you know that?" He tells me, completely exhausted, "I was lucky to get an hour of sleep."

I look at him with mock pity. "I'm sorry I have sleeping problems, it's not my #1 issue."

He walks into the small kitchen area and makes some coffee. "How do you take your coffee?" He asks me. I just sigh and force myself up. "Decaf, 1/2 cream, 3/4 milk with no sugar." I tell him, really detailed with my coffee. "Odd, you look like a person who needs their caffeine." He questions, and I'm quick to answer "I'm allergic to it, I start to choke or throw up if I have it."

After we have our coffee, Iratu gets up and starts walking to the door. "Come on, we need to get stuff for the dance next week." He tells me.

"Why are you taking me? Not like we are going to the dance together or anything." I ask him and he answers, "Yes, but we haven't done anything as a team, so I thought we could walk around Vale today." I shrug a bit, "I guess your right, it'll be nice to relax for a bit." I get up and follow him to Vale.

Over in team RWBY's dorm, things were less than quiet.

"Get your butt out of bed Weiss!" Ruby starts yelling. "We need to go shopping for dresses!"

Weiss rolls over in bed and groans "I don't want toooo~"

"Why are you so upset? What happened last night?" Ruby asks questionably. Weiss rolls back and looks at Ruby. "I... I kissed them..." She confesses. "It was so embarrassing."

Yang starts laughing, "Ice princess has a warm spot for somebody? Who might that special Prince Charming be?" Yang jokes.

Weiss raises an eyebrow. "Ruby, did you not tell her?" She asks and Ruby shakes her head. "No, I didn't think you wanted anybody else knowing." She responds. "Do you want to tell her?"

I groan slightly again. "It's not a 'Prince', it's a 'Princess'" I blurt out. "And it's Amethyst."

Blake looks slightly shocked but nobody notices because of Yang falling off her bed in laughter. "What!?" She asks. "Wiess is in love with a girl?"

I hide under the covers in embarrassment and I hear Yang walk over and talk in a softer tone. "Geez, I'm sorry, it just came as a bit of a shock ya know?"

"It's ok." I reply, "It's not usual for a heiress to be like this..."

"Well..." Ruby interjects, "If you don't want to go, it's ok." And the three leave. Once I feel ok, I fall back to sleep again.

AN: Another chapter done, and before the other chapter dies down.

So I'm changing the name, because 'Nytefall' Isn't as plot-relevant as 'Shadows' and time. Next episode will be about Amethyst's shadow, and maybe a personal entry from her too eh?

I really want to accelerate to the fights and stuff, but I need more people and more ideas, one of the older chapters has the requirements but I would also like a 'shadow' for them as well.

I also need ideas! I will take people's ideas before my own! I'll even bump up the rating for you guys! Send reviews and PMs please!

-MEZURASHI OUT!

PS: The '-' is the temp replacement for the fancy lines for reasons.

PSS: Went through on my spelling run, almost no errors, YAY FOR ME!


	8. SoT E1

_Entry: 1753_

_I've done a lot of things in the past, I've killed, stolen, sabotaged. I feel that that casts a shadow, something that follows you, but you can never run from it. But the biggest thing, is when I left, I didn't care at the time who might have been hurt, I just wanted to leave my shadow... And I've crossed that line, _

_The line of no return..._

_If you read this, this means that the war over darkness has begun, and most likely, I have died. My name is Elvair Xaio Long, Daughter of Yang Xaio Long, I harbour the light, my cousin Amethyst Rose, Daughter of Ruby Rose, Is the harbourer of the darkness._

_Entry: 1534_

_I fear that my cousin is going mad, her other side is gaining control, and Grimm is strong, my other side, Mezurashi, is fearing it as well._

_I do not know why her other side chose the name of the monster creator, but I fear him but if he gains control, there is no stopping him..._

_My name is Amethyst Skylar Rose, Daughter of Ruby Rose, and I swear to protect Remnant to it's final breath._

**AN: ****Heyo, short entry's today. Kinda spoiler-ish, but It won't be a thing until it's a thing. By the way, IDEAS PLEASE TO MY PM BOX!**

**-MEZURASHI OUT!**


	9. Chapter 8

It's chapter 9... 8! Sorry for the last thing, kinda ruined a part of the story. But today is going to be a long one. I hope... Enjoy!

I had to keep walking... but the nausea started to kick in from the blood loss..

I was hunting when I got Grimm-rushed, I got caught from behind and they beat me into bleeding. But was saved by mez's powers.

Unfortunately, I was in the middle of the Emerald Forest, in a blizzard.

I managed to make it half-way before the blizzard really kicked in. Knowing I wasn't going anywhere in this weather, I went into the closest cave I could see and walked towards it. Once I got in I was lucky enough to get a cave with a lot of warmth.

"Aww shit..." I mutter, more blood pouring out of my stomach. I remove my trench coat and take off my shirt, I then tie my shirt tightly to the wound and I sit down to wait out the storm.

Weiss POV

Team RWBY and Iratu were freaking out. Amethyst left 3 hours ago for an "hour trip" and wouldn't respond to her scroll.

"Where could have happened?" I ask, very worried over her. "It's not of her to not be exact on her time..."

Blake responds without looking up, "She may have just got caught in the blizzard, that's all." Weiss stares at Blake, utterly shocked "'That's all!?' What if she freezes out there? I'm going out to find her." I turn to leave but Yang grabs my arm. "Like hell you are. We don't need to loose you as well."

I look at her. "It's better to at least go look for her," I tell her and she sighs. After a long pause she comes up with an answer. "Don't die ok?" she let's go of my arm and I walk out of the room, grabbing my winter coat on the way out.

After about an hour I was almost done looking, I was going to hide in a cave to hold out the blunt of the storm until I saw her in there. I was both slightly enjoyable of getting to see more of the girl that has made a lot of restless nights, but incredibly sad seeing what she looked like.

She was covered completely in scars, with blood covering her makeshift bandage covering a massive gash. Her skin was slightly paler up to the arms, but still has a bit of a tan, and her hair was brighter than usual.

I freaked out that she saw me looking, but I soon saw that she was passed out. I pick her up to feel that she is incredibly light, but she was getting paler by the minute. I almost walk outside to make a launch for beacon, but part of me wants to stay here, alone with her. Letting temptation take over, I lay her down for a minute, then I take my coat and her coat to make a under-padding, and I lay her on it. After tending to her smaller wounds, I lay my head on her bare stomach and I slowly slip into a sleep.

? POV

Same time

I know nobody can hear this call for help, but I hope that somewhere, somebody is stopping his plans.

He is planning to create the DPDN to pin fear to everybody. Something is possessing him...

Rowman must be stopped...

Please Amethyst,

Please Elvair, I need your help.

AN: Heyo, Kinda changing of the rating in this one, but it has to happen. Anyway, Reviews? I want to know how I'm getting at my writing...

-MEZ OUT!


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: Heyo, sorry that I had to move the story to M. It won't get TOO bad until later, maybe,**

**I don't know. So, I've had another person's character for a while they will be added next chapter, so...**

**Onto the story.**

I woke up slowly and tried to get up but something is pinning me down. I look down to see what it is and all I see is a mess of white hair. I realise that it's Weiss, and she is laying on me. When more of my seances come back I realize another thing. _Weiss is drooling on me._

I slowly start shaking Weiss to wake her up.

"Weiss~"

Groan.

"Weisssss~"

Another groan.

"Weiss, wake up."

_Another _groan.

A mischievous smile creeps up on my face as I lower my head to her ear. I whisper in the best seductive tone I can muster. "Weiss~ wake up~" I whisper and she opens her eyes slightly. "Fuck you..." she groans.

I notice she's blushing a bit, probably because if the sexy-like voice I did. "Yea yea, save that for later, we need to head back now," I mention before standing up and grabbing the first coat I find and I put it on. I turn around to leave but Weiss interrupts me. She stutters, "A... amethyst?" I turn to her again. "Yea?" I ask her and she points to my chest. She replies, "t... that's my coat..."

I blush a bit when I realise that. I take off and hand it back. "Heheh... sorry..." She doesn't take it back, instead, she reaches over and puts my coat on. She twirls around a bit and laughs, "it's warm, and soft, and smells like chocolate... like you..."

After the very red-cheeked travel back, we made it back to beacon. When I opened the door all four heads turned to us, after a hug from Ruby, Yang asked the question. "Can I even ask why you are wearing each other's coats? Because you both look different this way."

We both laugh slightly before I reply, "I... may or may not have grabbed her coat and put it on... I was still tired." Weiss still scoffs a bit. She grumbles a bit before speaking, "I still don't like how you woke me up." I blush a bit. "You were drooling on me, and it's hard to get up when someone is using you as a man-pillow."

"Wait," Yang interjects, "you two slept together? And Weiss used you as a pillow?" I give a slight shrug. "You can say that..." I tell her, "but is funny to know that miss ice princess has a drooling problem." Weiss blushes and slugs me in the arm. "Yea, but you have a singing and ice-cream problem," she remarks. I jump back, "H... how the fuck do you know I sing?" I ask her and she shrugs. "I just heard you when I passed by your room one day, you're not half bad." I blush a bit, "thanks..."

It was 2 weeks before Christmas and break had just started.

"I still haven't gotten Weiss a present..." I tell Iratu over our daily morning coffee. "I want to get her a necklace that I saw in Atlas, I might get Xion to pick it up and give it to me when she visits."

Iratu just shrugs. "I just got something that everybody would like, except I don't know what to get Blake..." He remarks and I get up for a minute. When I come back I'm holding a book, I show it to him and mention "its the sequel to _Ninjas of love_, signed by the author himself, I got it for Blake but I know you secretly have feelings for her."

He grabs the book and bows his head slightly, letting his ears pop up. "It'll be a nice gift for her," he tells me. I look around the room slightly. After about 3 minutes my scroll goes off. I take it out and _1 new message _flashes over it. I open it up and read it

_Hey Amethyst._

_Yang and I were looking to go to our father Qrow's house _(AN: I believe Qrow is Ruby's father, but if not then I'm keeping to it, so deal) _for Christmas break and wanted to see if you wanted to come?_

_-Ruby_

I hit the reply button.

_Hey Ruby._

_I have to stay around beacon for the first week for some private lessons, ordered by Ozpin, and my old BFF is visiting this week, and I told her I was going to be at beacon, so I can't this week, but I'm free the other 3 weeks._

_-Amethyst_

Iratu looks a bit puzzled. "What was that about?" he asks and I just shrug. "Ruby, wanting to know if I wanted to go with her and Yang," I answer. I get up and clean out my mug, "I have a few private lessons with Ozpin this week and my friend is visiting today and tomorrow anyway so, yea." I quickly leave the room.

When I walk out into the halls I instantly run into Weiss. "Amethyst," she remarks, "my parents are hosting a Christmas ball and I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to it?"

I get down on one knee and I bow my head. "I would be honoured as your trusty paladin to accompany you to the ball m'lady," I answer and stand up, "but I must be off, private training never rests with the evil emperor Ozpin."

Weiss tries to suppress her laughter but still let's out a small chuckle, "I guess you have your duties, now off with you my brave paladin." I look at her with an amused expression before running off.

I walk into the battle-room and I see Ozpin and Glynda. Ozpin adjusts his glasses slightly, "today you will be learning how to control your... chaotic style." I sigh, "but I don't need to have 'form' and 'style' with fighting, I just need to study their form and work around it," I tell him, "it may be... crazy sometimes but it works out in the end."

Ozpin dips his head slightly. "Do you know about magi?" he asks and I shake my head, "there is nava (chaos), porox (fire), liquios (water), shadis (darkness) , ervith (earth), ara (air), lovoia (light), and juvi (justice/order/control), these are the most basic of magi, Glynda uses cristos, a mixture of ervith and porox, with a catalyst of juvi. Semblances use magi as well, like Ruby's speed, a mixture of ara and juvi. What I'm saying is that you rely on nava, and I won't allow it if you can't use juvi or another balance." He hands me a small book, "Take this, it'll allow you to access a magical codex of sorts, to store and receive data."

I take the book and it glows a bit before returning to normal.

_"It's a yanos codex, the ultimate balance, with the knowledge of balances and imbalances." _Mez informs me, _"I'll take the role of your infomiter, to help you with this knowledge."_

_It wasn't true though, I knew a lot about magi, I was built off of it._

_Amethyst Skylar "Ender" Rose, the ultimate weapon built for the atlas military, built from Ruby Rose's aura, and adding nava energy to her semblance and mutating into a 'Time-Space manipulative control', I could bend the Space-Time continuum to my complete will._

_Control unit 1743, "Mezurashi" as they called it. The head AI of the facility, built it's own emotions and feelings- a sentience._

_I was a test-tube lab-rat and he broke me out, but after mechina was put into me. I have the 'blissey' suit- a tank suit that has overkill on plating. The 'Harley' suit- land and sea transport, something I love. And the 'Valkyrie' suit- a airstrike unit that gives too much mid-drift for my liking, and barely any leg protection, it's too kinky, but it flies, I'll use it if I have to._

_I know my job,_

_I know the prophecy,_

_I know the pay_

_I will return my sister to me Grimm,_

_Soon._

**AN: So, longer this time , over 1,000 words again! Im going to continue to add multiple things to one chapter instead of what I was doing.**

**On a side note, I'm making another (two) series, one of them is another RWBY fic, an AU with… I'll let the story explain it *evil grin*.**

**I'm going to work on the next chapter today but… it'll be out when it's out…**

**-MEZURASHI OUT!**


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: Hello everybody who reads me on ! I now have a Wattpad where I will also be posting on. I will also be doing something for each that the other won't have! Fanfiction, most likely Demons. And on Wattpad, A real-life, high school AU.**

**Onto the story.**

* * *

It had still only had been the first week of break, and it was fucking freezing! Blake had stayed at beacon, having nowhere to go. Since it was only us two, we hung out a bit.

Ever since we started talking about our lives before beacon, I started trusting her more. She also had started warming up to me, talking more and more about her life in the White Fang, and why she left.

"I found out that we were doing the wrong thing," She told me one of the days we went out for a morning coffee, "My partner still believed we were making things right, but I couldn't believe it, so I left. Later on I found out that the Vigilante 'Digital Shadow' had taken down half the network, and I learnt that my info had been wiped, so I was out of the clear."

I took a sip of my coffee, "they must be very good at hacking to do something like take down a network like the WF's," I note, "Or they have a partner." Blake just nods a bit.

"I had been part of an Atlas army project, to make cyborg-gen-Mec troopers." I tell her, "but they needed me to come back and stop Grimm, so I left. On my first day here, I was attacked by the White Fang, and I beat them all." Blake looks a tiny bit shocked, "why did you come back? couldn't you stop him in your time?" she asks. I give a faint shrug, "I also needed to protect my origin code, or Ruby, I was born off of her power, and so she is the one thing I need to keep safe until I'm created."

* * *

I told Blake to never tell anybody this information, and she swore to protect it. Now I stand here on the landing platform, waiting for my new teammate, and sooner or later he arrived. "God damnit I'm gonna be the only girl on my team at this rate," I mutter under my breath.

Not saying that my new partner, Zacharia Greenstone (odd guys name, I know), wasn't bad looking. He was average hight, wore a gray sweatshirt, jeans and sneakers. He looked like he was observing his surroundings, his zebra ears clearly being shown. From Ozpin's notice he was an orphan, and he protected some people when a few Grimm found their way to the city, he was extremely shy and had a healing aura.

"Hey," I yell slightly, grabbing his attention, I walk up to him, "you must be Zacharia, right?" He nods and I hold out my hand, "I'm your new captain, Amethyst Rose."

He cautiously takes my hand and shakes it, before quickly drawing his hand back. "H...hey..." He shyly speaks, "N...nice to m...meet you..."

* * *

After walking around, unpacking and very little talking, Ruby sends me a another text.

_You have the new Call for the NXZ right?_

I quickly reply.

_Future combat (AN: yea, joke on Advanced Warfare, which I have.)? Yea, why?_

A minute passes and she texts me back.

_Yang and I have the game here, and was wondering if you wanted to play online?_

I smirk a bit.

_I guess, is it ok if Blake plays?_

My phone beeps.

_Yea, it's fine._

* * *

Twenty minutes later we started playing, I set up a private match, playing a TDM.

I used a Bal-27 and Blake was using my AK-12

"So we're facing Ruby and Yang, right?" Blake asks and I nod. "Yea, best out of ten," I tell her.

Once the match started, Blake an I went off in two directions, Ruby being first killed, by me, with a knife, while she used a sniper, noob.

"Did you just...?" Blake stutters. I laugh "yup, I did that."

Blake killed Yang shortly after and the rest of the match was an easy win.

"We make a good team Blake," I smile.

We quickly won the game on the seventh match, the third one being a search and destroy while Ruby picked us off with her sniper.

* * *

Friday night was a quiet one, Blake wanting to go to the library at least once this week and I wanted no part in it.

I hear a faint knocking on the door and I go to answer it, and once I open it I see Professor Goodwich.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Ozpin and a special guest want to see you." She instructs.

I sigh quietly before reaching over to the coat rack, grabbing my trench coat and going to Ozpin's office.

* * *

When the elevator doors open I'm greeted by two familiar faces, Ozpin and Ironwood.

Realising that it's Ironwood I snap into attention. "Major Amethyst Storm Rose, the chaotic major, salute," Ironwood notes. I salute him, "I got word that I was needed," I notify and Ozpin nods.

"Yes, we were wondering if you know of this... 'Digital Shadow'" he asks. I nod my head slightly, "I've heard of them, but I have never met them," I blankly answer. Before two guards sneak up behind me and pin my arms behind my back. "I believe you do know her, more than anybody ever will, Digital Shadow," Ironwood sterns, "you are hear-by under arrest for general disruption."

I laugh, "you think this is some prize sir!? Well I've got some news! I've done a better job than any of your petty spies ever have! I hacked the White Fang!" I sneer, "I'm a brilliant girl, all you did was locked me up, committed inhumane tests on me!"

"We know this, we wanted to combat this Grimm threat on humanity, but your darker half and you have gone too far on stealing, beating, and causing uprisings in humans and faunas alike, your going to love being on the catacomb," Ironwood meekly states, turning around he raises his hand, "take her away."

The guards put power-cuffs on me and one of them orders me to follow him. Seeing no option I do as they tell me.

"Thank you Ozpin, we wouldn't have brought any peace back if we never found out about her," Ironwood congratulates Ozpin and walks off.

Once the elevator doors close Ozpin takes a small sip out of his mug, "Glynda, get team RWBY and Iratu in here please, tomorrow," he asks before heading to bed.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry about how late this was, my friend let me borrow Skyrim and I can't stop playing. Anyway, how was the twist at the end, leave a comment, suggestion, fav or follow.**

**-MEZURASHI OUT!**


	12. Chapter 11

An: Hey guys! I hope I'm giving you guys a better fight in this chapter, just know that I'm not that good at writin this since I haven't done this kind of thing before.

Also, I know there are those who may like this story, I know there are followers, but this story won't last long unless you throw out a suggestion, I built this fic on the fact that a lot of RWBY fics don't really have what I'm looking for, not that most of them aren't bad, I like them. But I ask all of you out there, even if you think it's a bad idea, I will read all of them, I won't ignore anybody, I'll even answer any questions over comments, or even PM! You guys that have favourited and followed, thank you!

Enough ranting, more fights n' feels.

Team RWBY, along with Iratu, waited on the elevator as it slowly ascended to Ozpin's office.

"Why were we called on Christmas break..." Yang yawned, "I barely got any sleep." Blake sighed, "I don't know, I'm wondering where Amethyst is, she wasn't in her room this morning, and she left her phone and Nytefall on her bed..."

When the doors oppened Ozpin was waiting for them. He gestures out in-front of himself, "students, I have some bad news to inform you of, Amethyst was capured by the Atlas army."

Ruby steps forward. "What?" Ruby yells, "Why did they do that?"

Ozpin sighs, "You are well aware of 'Digital Shadow', correct?" After a few nods, he continues, "we had some... reports that she was said vigilante."

"Still..." Iratu butts in, "I heard that Digital Shadow stopped White Fang attacks." Ozpin nods, "That is what she phycoticly yelled when they pulled her out of here last night, I've never seen her so crazy, or laugh like all of them were gonna die, probably would have if she had Nytefall."

"Well what do we do?" Yang asks, really just wanting to get back to enjoying her vacation. "Well," Ozpin instructs, "I know Amethyst is on a transport to one of the strongest prisons in the world, there isn't much we can..."

Just then the news changes to something interesting. "This just in," the newsman announces, "prison-bus breakout at the vale docks, prisoner, Digital Shadow, still not found."

"...and now we have a phycotic Amethyst running arround Vale."

(Amethyst POV)

I ran arround Vale, with my phycotic grin, taking half of atlas' Vale forces out with raging joy.

But an hour in, a landing craft came down and my friends jump out, I laugh phycoticly. "Oh! So Iron-dick sent in actual people to stop me? So be it!" I slash at them but they all jump back from the arc.

"Stop this!" Ruby pleads, but ignore her and sweeping her legs, tripping her over. Yang tries throwing punches but I weave all of them, but on one punch, I grab her hand and flip her onto the ground I stare at Yang for a moment but then Wiess tackles me to the ground. "Stop this," she yells at me, "you need to stop this!"

"Stop!?" I scream back, "Thier taking me back to test on me!" She tightens her grip, "I don't care! Your going insane! And..." tears start to form in her eyes.

"And what!?" I question loudly and she starts to cry. "And I... I love you!"

My eyes widen in supprise before everyhing goes black.

I wake up back in beacon with two figures hovering over me, Ruby and Blake. I looked at them and sighed. "What did I do now?" I asked, "You took out half of Vale, burnt a half of THAT and almost killed Yang. Then you passed out when Wiess admitted that she was in love with you," Blake answers.

I blush a bit, "she... she loves me?" I stutter and Blake nods. I look arround the room and see Yang in her bed sleeping and Weiss hugging me gently, a smile on her face.

"How long will you wait before you tell her?" Blake questions and I shrug, "Damn well isn't now, that's for sure," I answer.

Twenty minutes later Weiss wakes up, yawning a bit.

"Hey Weiss" I yawn, still slightly tired.

"Amethyst Rose, why are you in my bed?" Weiss asks and I shrug. "WHY am I in your bed Weiss?" I ask back stupidly and Weiss slaps me. "Out, now," she groans and I shake my head. "Out. NOW," she repeats and I shrug. "Fine, I'll see you when you get back from vacation I guess?" I get out of her bed and walk to the door but Weiss grabs my arm. "Aren't you going to the masquerade ball at the Shnee manor? I have this for if you are..." She hands me a letter and walks out of the room.

"She won't know I'm going... I'm going to have fun with this..." I chucckle innocently and I walk towards my room to tinker with Nytefall II and grab my phone... and eat icecream...

Icecream... I'm suprised I look like a depressive, anerexic bitch and go through half a gallon of icecream a day... put that one under 'misteries of life'. But once I got into my room, my sweet, ice creamy dreams were ruined.

"Who ate my chocolate ice cream!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and both of the boys snap thier heads at me.

"Shit, she found out!" The wolf faunas replies and bolts out of the room and the new guy follows.

"I told them not to touch my ice cream..." I mumble before Yang barges in, "can I ask a favor of you?"

I look at her for a minute blankly before I sigh, "I guess I owe you for beating the shit out of you, don't I?"

This was not what I wanted to do tonight, probably because I wanted to watch movies and play videogames...

Not being at a bar.

"Come on!" Yang nuges and I grunt, mostly from the cold of not having my Kevlar/woollen coat I wear every day (yes, my trench coat) and instead wearing a slutty dress that would make yang's clothes jealous.

We walked into the bar and honestly; not what I was suspecting at all...

It looked top-of-the-line for a downtown bar, had no smell of vomit...

I was impressed.

"So..." I question, "what are we doing?"

Yang just laughs. "Just to have fun!" She walks over to the bar and sits down, followed by me.

The bartender walks over and asks what we are going to have.

"Morning sunshine" Yang's answers. I just tell him that I'll have water.

What I DIDNT know is that Yang asked him to spike my drink...

About five glasses of 'water', that is when shit hit the fan... Yeeeaaaaaa~

"S...sooooo..." I slur, and yang laughs drunkingly. "You have no tolerance, you've only had four glasses of booze!" She yells over the music and orders two of her drinks...

T...two? I question and before I can process what happens, one of them are in-front of me.

"I... what?" I hazzily questioned, and Yang started giggling. "I propose a chalange... first to finish wins"

I take my drink into my hand and she takes her's, "Go!"

"Ffffffffffffuuuuuuuuuccccckkkkkkkk..."

I slowly get up to see in in my room, cold tea sprayed on my lap and Iratu beside my bed. "Wake up princess," he sasses and I lazily swing my hand at him but it fails to do so. Iratu laughs, "Yang came in here with you in her arms, she was only complaining about the fact that you pissed yourself while she was carring you and all you did was yell the you were the princess of the faunas and you could pee anywhere and any time you wanted before you passed out"

I groan slightly and got up, knowing that he was right that I wet myself and I needed a change of clothes. I get up slowly and walk over to my dresser, I take a pair of pajama pants and a change of underwear and I go into the bathroom to change.

AN: I'm gonna end it here folks for this chapter, sorry again about the time between chapters, I'll start working on the next chapter tomorrow (I have no school tomorrow so I hope I can get it done). Anyway, I want to put a slight arc here for something so I'll try to get that done... But I know somebody could do better. Comment, favourite and follow for when I do update.

-I'm not going to do it this time ;)


	13. Chapter 12

Short correction on my part, Iratu is a fox faunas, not a wolf, my bad.

I woke up from another Weiss dream to hear my phone buzz and I read the message.

"Merry Christmas, the final member of your team is here, his name is Black Snow and he'll be here in 20.

-Professor Ozpin"

I read the text over and over again to comprehend what was happening.

I quickly get up and change into my coat, leaving my pajamas on because I wanted to keep them on in Christmas spirit and ran for the landing docks.

When I made it to the docks, he was already there.

He wore a black and white kimono, the same color as his hair... he also wore a black scarf and had his weapon on his side.

I slowly walk up to him and he turns to look at me, his sapphire eyes meeting my glowing amethyst eyes.

After a minute of blank staring he finally speaks, "you must be my captain miss... Rose I belive?"

I nod my head slightly. "Yes, miss Amethyst Rose," I bow slightly, "you must be Black Snow I presume?"

He picks up his two bags and walks up to me, "yes, I believe we should get my stuff to my room?" he asks and I turn slightly.

"Yes, you need to unpack and meet the others," I start walking to the dorms and he follows.

When we make it into the room I notice that the other two are in the kitchen-thing.

Iratu gets up and walks over and looks at Black. "You must be our new teammate?" he asks in his forever-sassy tone, Black just nods. "Yes, my name is Black Snow, but I'm mostly just called 'L' by everybody," he tells them.

While I let them talk I grab team RWBY's presents and sneak out of the room.

I walked over to their room and saw that they were all sitting in a circle.

"'Cmon! Your late!" Yang yells at me and I quickly take my coat off and sit down.

Ruby is the first to hand me a present I rip the small wrapping off of the box and open it and It's a bracelet with an amethyst blade on it. I give Ruby a sisterly hug saying my thank-you and sitting down again. Next I hand Blake her present. "Here, it's from Iratu," I tell her and she nods and she quickly takes off the paper and blushing a bit. "Open to the front of the book," I point out. She barely gets to read out what it says, "To Blake Belladonna, one of my biggest readers, I hope you enjoy this book," and ends with the author's signature (I don't know the name). She just smiles and holds the book.

After a few other small presents, one of them being an army watch, that was amazing... I finally get handed my present from Weiss. "Here..." she blushes faintly and I slowly peel off the fine wrapping, and when I open the box I freeze. Inside is a new trench-coat, Atlas military-grade material, all the stuff I have, but the think that catches me is the design, that looks so fucking exact to Weiss' coat. I go to hug her but we fall back, our lips meeting on the ground and we both freeze and blush, after at least a minute I get up and grab the present I got for Weiss and I give it to her.

She slowly unwraps the wrapping paper and she just stares at the necklace. "It's a snowflake..." She puts it on and it reflects a bit of light that is creeping in. "It's made from pure white dust crystal, no impurities, clean cut, at least 50k for the damn thing, merry fucking Christmas." I put a small kiss on her cheek and I walk back into my room, wearing my new coat.

It had been two days since the incident and it was the night of the party.

I was dressed up nicely, violet dress, not too long but it went to my feet, I had my hair straightened and a Rose on top with an onyx mask over my face, I was ready to go.

I walk into the huge manor and show the guards my invite and I look around the place for Weiss, tonight is the night I confess my affection for her. I grabbed a glass of champagne or five looking for her but when I did, I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

On one of the balconies, was the girl that made me control my psychotic side, something I have never done, was in a nice, gray dress, wearing a teal mask and looking at the fractured moon.

I slowly walk onto the balcony holding onto the railing and looking at the snow.

"It's a beautiful view..." I mutter.

"That's what happens when you practically have an army of workers tending the garden..." She tells me, she tries to continue but I stop her.

"I meant the dress," I correct myself.

"I..." she tries to come with a reply but I grab her shoulders and pull her into a kiss. For the first time in my life, I felt like I could trust somebody, ever since my mother got possessed by Grimm and killed my father, I feel like I was safe, loved.

And then I felt a pang in my chest, I look down and I see a bullet-hole in my chest, I look up at Weiss and I see tears flowing down her cheeks, time seems to slow as I fall off the balcony, the last thing I hear is Weiss yelling my name and, nothing.

AN: Yay! I finally put something interesting in my story! Review, like, fav.

-Happy holidays.


	14. Chapter 0

"I told you for the last time," the aqua-haired faunas tells the group, "time travel is dangerous. Amethyst, what are the chances you'll see your parents?"

The scarlet-haired girl chuckles. "I think I'll be fine, shoot for thirty-five years ago and hope for the best," She tells the other two.

The gray-haired boy looks at her sister. "I know you make it sound so easy, but you are the first person to ever time travel, it'll have it's problems," he notes.

Amethyst shakes her head. "I know the risks of altering time, but I need to save my parents... I need to stop Ruby from killing dad. Noir, you know we both want them back..."

Noir Snow thinks about it for a minute and sighs. "Amethyst Violet Snow, I have faith that you can do this right, save Remnant from the shadows that Grimm will use to destroy it..." He hugs his sister and starts the machine. "Setting destination for 5 B.D., location, Vale," he commands and the portal sparks to life.

Amethyst looks straight into the portal, the dull, purple eyes glow from the light, her scarlet hair whips around as the calm air whips up a strong wind.

"Goodbye my friends!" She yells over the noise before she grabs her supplies and runs into the portal, the machine shutting down almost immediately.

I woke up slowly and stood up, brushing my coat off of dirt and dry leaves. I looked around and saw a familiar sight, Forever Fall.

I muttered to myself, "I guess I'm close to the time I was looking for..." I look at my watch and see it reads out numbers I don't like...

2 B.D.

"Oh shit..." I tell myself as I start pacing around, "I'm down by three years, THREE years, god fucking damnit!" I punch a nearby tree and it almost breaks entirely.

Suddenly I hear a group of voices in the background. I grab my bag and Nitefall MK 3, and head towards the voices.

After about two hours of tailing the group the finally stops.

"So boss," one of the masked thugs asks, "what is the plan?"

The boss, a fairly large faunas in a Grimm mask, stands up. "We are here to find the weapon core, our client wants it by tonight."

"The weapon core?" I ask myself, and I feel an energy flow from a nearby cave. I walk towards it and look inside, my proto-faunas eyes see clearly into the cave and all I see is a pedestal with a strange gem.

I start to walk towards it and grab it; the gem turns purple and I feel an immense pain in my hand.

Reading genetic code...

Genetic reading failed, not from current time...

Tracing ancestors...

Match found

I grab my arm, growling in pain, almost surprised that I can hear this.

Match: Ruby Rose, mother

Match: Summer Rose, Ancestor

Fragmented match: Father: Unknown

Connecting to Amethyst Rose...

After a minute the pain stops and a sword appears, more specifically, Nytefall.

"Well look at who we have here..." An unknown voice came from behind me, "a little wolfie girl playing with the big boys..."

I turn around and at the entrance there are the same faunas from before.

He steps forward and holds his hand out, "give over the core girlie... we won't hurt you..."

Out of fear I slowly grab Nytefall, preparing the sword to be ready when he attacks.

He caught on to what I was doing and his blank expression turned angry. "Hand over the core before I have to rip it out of your dead hand!" he yells before taking his great-axe and swinging it down.

When he looks at where his axe landed he looks shocked. Where the girl stood just a moment before is void of people, dead or alive.

Just then, he feels a pointy thing on his back and an ominous voice whispers behind him, "It's not nice to do something like that ya' know?"

Suddenly the blade pierces the masked leader's back, coming out the other end. The other faunas looked baffled as the lifeless corpse falls to the floor. they all look at the killer for a second and open fire. As bullets fly at the girl a field of pure energy stops the bullets mid-air.

The time traveler looks at the six faunas, turn and kill all but one of them. She slowly walks up to the terrified masked gunner and kneels down. She stares him right in the eyes and quietly speaks, "White Fang?" he slowly nods. "Well tell them not to fuck with Amethyst S..." paused for a moment, not wanting to reveal her true last name. She corrects herself "...Rose."

He gets up, forgetting his gun and runs out of the cave. Soon, the bloodlust fades and she falls, and starts to cry. She lays there sobbing "I...I killed them... all they did was wanted the weapon core-thing and I KILLED them!"

And you did a good thing by that.

She sits up slowly, "Who's t...there!?"

My name is M-7250 W-core, but my maker called me 'Mezurashi'.

"Are you inside y head?" I blankly asked, wiping some tears from my eyes.

Yes, the core of your weapon and your mind are now linked. Now, I believe you came back to save the world.

"Y...yes... I came back to save the world from the end that Grimm has brought on"

I slowly get up and walk out of the cave, and walk towards the city in the distance.

Vale.

AN: Hey everybody, I felt that the beginning of my story didn't have enough senseless killing sooooo here we are.

Also, on a brighter note, the whole "shooting Amethyst" thing will all come back, and I'm gonna try to go deeper into the intended story along with who has what importance in everything.

And I have a few questions:

Who do you think is Amethyst's father and what are people's opinions of this story. It would be a great help to know what others think of the story. Anybody that is willing to throw any opinions, comments, or complaints will get a thanks, and a reply in the ANs.

-MEZURSHI SIGNING OUT!


	15. Chapter 13

Amethyst, stay alive!

Miss. Schnee, can you please stay back.

Weiss is here? But why?

Oh right.

I was kinda SHOT.

The kiss was great though.

But she's my girlfriend!

That word... how can somebody like the heiress to the biggest company in all of Remnant use that word like that.

Oh, then you can see her I guess... she's kinda dead though...

But I'm not dead yet!

I slowly open my eyes and all the doctors in the ER jump back.

"How is she still awake!? Her heart stopped!" one of them asks.

"She must have a massive amount of aura to sustain being alive like this..." another doctor answers.

After hearing the conversation I still feel too weak to stay awake, and slowly drift into unconsciousness, hoping I don't 'die' again.

I wake back up later and look around, and see some familiar faces.

I look at team RWBY. Well... Ruby, Blake and Yang anyways.

"Where is... Weiss?" I weakly ask, coughing a bit.

Apparently I told some funny joke because they all start smiling. I almost ask again before I hear a noise close to the mixture between a snore and a snort. I look down and sure enough; Weiss is cutely cuddled up to my side.

"Oh." I smile.

"Well, how has sleeping target been?" Yang jokes, Ruby just hits her arm.

"I don't know; how long have I been out?" I ask.

"Three weeks." Blake answers

"Yea, they rushed you in, they were going to pronounce you were dead when you just woke up in the autopsy." Ruby follows.

I sigh, "I'm hungry..."

Apparently they knew that I would be because a tray of chicken and mashed potatoes was put on my table, so I started picking at it.

After an hour of talking, for one thing that Blake and sass-master Iratu started dating, and me devouring a poor roasted chicken, Weiss woke up.

"Amethyst!?" Weiss sits up and slaps me, hard.

I hold my jaw, "OWW!" I yell at her, "what the fuck was that for!?"

"Don't die on me like that again! Do you know how hard of a hit that was to me?" She started tearing up a bit and I sigh.

I get up slowly but Weiss grabs my arm. I try getting up again but she has no intention of letting me. "You should continue to lay down, your legs may not take the stress."

"Bullshit..." I stand up and almost collapse, but Weiss catches me.

"I was right."

"Fuck you Ice queen."

"Why does everybody call me that!"

"One of the great mysteries of the world."

Weiss, being totally pissed off, decided to drop me on the tile floor. I landed with a soft 'thunk'. I tried to get up but I failed. I then realised something...

My hospital clothing opens in the back.

Weiss can totally my butt.

Uhh...

I turned my head slightly, hoping that Weiss wasn't looking at me, but I was wrong.

She wasn't just staring at my butt...

She was staring at my tail.

I started blushing profusely, waiting to hear Weiss leave, maybe get up and slap me.

But it never happened.

I looked over even more to see Weiss blushing even more than me. She starts speaking but it comes out as a stutter, "y...you're a... f...faunas?"

I gave a slight nod. I sighed a bit, "yes, you can leave if you want..."

I waited for her to go but she didn't.

"Dad's gonna hate me..." She sighed.

"W...wha? Why?"

"For dating a faunas!" She yelled slightly.

"But ya' aren't dating anybody..."

"I'm dating you! Geez, you and your sister are both idiots..."

I remembered that I never told anybody that I was Ruby's daughter, not her sister. "About that... I'm actually Ruby's daughter..."

Weiss looked shocked for a minute. "W...WHAT?"

Finally feeling my last barrier fall I did something I never thought I would ever do at 16 years old.

I cried.

I mean, sure, I'm just crying. But I'm an ex-secret military soldier, I've been shot, ripped to shreds crippled, lost, alone, I've stared an evil god in the face; but never once in my life have I cried; and here I am, on the floor, sobbing.

I heard Weiss get up, and I thought she was going to leave; instead, I felt her pick me up, and put me on the bed.

After two minutes, I open my eyes slightly and stop all noises, and I blush again. Standing in front of me is a Weiss version of me. She wore a pair of sweatpants, a tank-top that was WAY too tight for her chest, and her hair was put up in a ponytail.

"I... uhh..." I had no sense of what was going on, mostly because all I could do was stare at her boobies.

She made a little scoff, and layed down next to me, wiping a tear off my cheek and pulling me into a hug. Of course, she was laying on the bed a bit higher than me, so my face was buried into the chest. So I just started falling asleep, taking in the faint smell of vanilla.

AN: Yay! I did something!

Yes she is not dead and no, she isn't immortal, just getting shot and falling 30ft doesn't kill her, DEAL WID IT.

Anyways, she lived, and this came out differently than I first made then wiped.

So I have a question, do you think it's right to have the AmethystxWeiss pairing? I know it's weird, Amethyst being Ruby's daughter and all that. So if you agree, tell me. If you don't. Tell me what you don't like.

And if you have any questions, ask me, I'll PM you a response or I'll put in an AN at the beginning to answer them.

'Till next time...

-MEZURASHI OUT!


	16. In memory

Hi guys MEZ here...

I know that my chapters are very few but I need to post this.

For those who don't know, the producer of RWBY, Monty Oum died yesterday.

Although I do not know him personally I feel that RWBY was a big part of me and I love the series, most of the reason I'm making SoT so I'm not going to post today... (mostly because the chapter isn't done) but I will work as fast as I can to finish and get it up this week. I want everybody to tell me what your favourite part of RWBY is, mine is the last two episodes of volume two.

To Monty, I say thank you for making RWBY.

-Mezurashi out.


	17. Chapter 14 Reposted

Repost! Had to change something for a later chapter. Oh, and I got a comment saying that Qrow was Ruby and Yang's uncle, I knew, I wrote 'father' on purpose *foreshadowing*

I woke up the next morning, Weiss still sleeping on me, and I feel that my injuries have healed a bit and I get up to go take a shower. The first thing I realise, I think I haven't walked enough.

I limped towards the bathroom, and I start the water up. As I'm taking my clothes off, I notice all my battle scars, the many, many battle scars I have. My future friends and family always told me that I had a very nice stature; mostly from all the training I did; but I don't see it. I just see a young girl that was tortured, beaten and tested on by scientists, that led me to being a skinny, underweight, anti-social, scared little girl.

I step into the shower and let the hot water relax my muscles. I take a nice, long shower and I finish up, get dressed in my underwear and hospital robes, and I walk back into the main room and lay back down.

A few hours later, the doctors clear me to go.

1 week later.

I walk into team RWBY's room and I see everybody playing cards. I sit down in the empty chair and look at their game. I smile, "old-fashioned poker Eh?"

Yang looks at me, "yea! I mean, I got a poker set for Christmas two months ago so, yea!"

I look at her dumbfounded; "two months!? It was like, 2 weeks ago!"

Blake looks up from her cards; "you were out for two months, we came in when they said you were going to wake up last week, so we came in to say hi." She clarifies.

"Well, ok, anyways; can I play?" I ask. Yang nods and deals me out some cards.

After a few minutes and a few fights; I have all the chips.

"Aww come on!" Yang looks kinda pissed, "who taught you how to play poker!? Stu Ungar?"

I chuckle a bit, "no, my aunt, Yang Xiao Long."

Yang laughs a bit, "let me guess, future me?" I nod.

After a few hours or so of playing, I leave, thanking Yang for letting me play.

I walked into the room labeled "ABIZ (A.N. It's pronounced "Abyss")" and sure enough, my team was playing video games.

"Hey guys..." I call out to my team, kinda tired.

"Hey." All three call back.

I take my coat off and grab some pajamas, then I go and change in the bathroom.

I slowly take my shirt off, following with my jeans, then I put my pajama bottoms and walk out. I walk over to my bed and lay down, falling asleep after a few hours.

I woke up the next day and looked at the clock.

1:30pm

I slowly rose from my sleep and got dressed, hating the fact that I missed lunch.

I went over to the small fridge to look for any scraps of food. I opened it to find only a foil-wrapped bowl with a note:

_-Hey Amethyst. _

_I thought you might have hated missing shepherd's pie day, so I snuck you in some._

_Love you._

_-Weiss._

I smiled a bit at the fact that she knew of my favorite food already after dating for two months (counting the months I was recovering). I threw the food in the microwave and reheated it.

I quickly devoured the meaty food like any wolf-faunas and started cleaning the dorm room; which only took twenty minutes.

Having nothing else to do, I got changed into some sweatpants and a t-shirt and watched some superhero movies.

Weiss' POV.

After taking the food into Amethyst's room, team RWBY decided to go dress shopping as some kind of 'bonding' thing, but all we were doing was buying dresses for the school dance...

Ruby instantly found a red-and-black strap dress, Yang found a leather strapless and Blake said she had already gotten a dress with Amethyst. And I found a very special dress that I know my girlfriend would love.

After we bought the dresses, we walked back to the school to put the dresses away. It was still only 12:30 so we went back out, Amethyst still out cold.

We went around the town shopping and did some shit, once we were done, it was close to dinner so we decided to get a pizza for the group.

I quickly heard my phone buzz, I picked it up.

_1 new message._

I looked at the message.

_Weiss, It's Iratu, Amethyst's birthday is tomorrow, I know you're planning to take her out to dinner or something, but can you distract her for an hour or two while we set up a birthday thing? Thanks._

I replied.

_Don't you two have battle class tomorrow? I think the rest of us have that time off._

_-Weiss_

He sends back a new message.

_Oh right, well, you guys set up then ok?_

I reply again.

_Got it._

I close my phone and we head back with the pizzas to our dorm.

The rest of the night goes by quickly and I fall asleep while the rest of RWBY play games.

"Weiss, I'm sorry..." Amethyst lightly sets me down and walks towards the massive, blinding light.

"Amethyst! No!" I yell back at her.

She looks at me, one eye scared closed, her violet suit battered and broken, and smiles weakly. "Thank you! For everything!" She yells through the massive wind, and walks back into the building. Going to fix the core.

I try to force myself up, but some invisible force keeps me down, after a few minutes, the wind fades, the blinding light in the building stops, and a faint explosion sounds off and I know, Amethyst sacrificed herself for all of us; and knowing I'm alone now, I scream her name, but no sound is heard and then... blackness.

I wake up quickly and sit up, sweating lightly.

_That felt so real, but it was only a dream..._

_Or was it?_

"Weiss?" Ruby's voice is clearly heard.

"What." I stare blankly.

"Y...you're sweating" she looks slightly worried. "You want me to go get Amethyst?Yang and Blake are over there playing games with their boyfriends.I sigh and look at the clock. It's the next day, Amethyst's birthday.

"Yeah, sure."

Ruby quickly leaves the room, going to find Amethyst.

I felt something was wrong...

And it hits me...

The family dinner is in a week a week...

Shit...

AN: Hello everybody! Not much to say...

-Mezurashi1743


	18. Update Notice

Hey everybody! Mezurashi here!

I'm sorry that it's been over a month (I think?) and I have some reasons.

SCHOOL!

IDEA LOSS!

KINGDOM HEARTS!

SECRET WRITINGS!

But yeah, I have chapter 15 written, but I don't know if I should post it yet...

Basically, chapter 15 is mostly about Amethyst's birthday, and there is some smut in it.

So I'm sorry that I haven't posted stuff, but yeah, if you guys like shadows, tell me!

-MEZURASHI1743 OUT!


End file.
